You Know Nothing
by cherrprn4
Summary: Most say that the headlines tell my whole story, "Out of Control," "Lives for the Night," "Lesbian Casanova." I guess I can see the allure, I am unattainable, untrainable, and I am never in one place long enough for someone to get their claws in me. No one believes that I will ever really settle down, goes to show how much they know.
1. Goes To Show How Much They Know

Hey there lovely people of Fanfiction. I was in my car today on my way to subway when I had an EPIPHANY! Well it was more like a fleeting thought but I ran with it anyway and got this little beauty. The song is The Gun Show By In This Moment

Disclaimer: I own two chocolate chip cookies and halve of a subway sandwich but I do not own victorious or the song "The Gunshow"

IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT JADE IS WEARING IN THIS CHAPTER THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!

* * *

I always knew this is how my life would turn out. Thousands of screaming fans all wanting one thing, Me. I hear the guitar start up behind me, and I cant help the smirk that makes its way to my lips. I prepare myself for what comes next, "It's time to change lives" I think to myself. Making my cocky smirk only grow bigger. I hear my que and its time, "_Welcome to The Gun Show!_"

_Hey cowboy how's it going tonight?_

_Come on in and you can buy me a drink_

_Hey cowboy I see your pistol is cocked?_

_And you got a look on your face like you want to rock!_

_Welcome to the gun show_

_Tonight we get wild_

_Welcome to the gun show_

_Where the dead come alive..._

I finish the song and head off stage, face sweaty and practically dead on my feet. Tonight was a great show, the crowd was wild and really ready to party. These types of shows where always my favorites. What can I say I love to rock.

Then again, it was pretty much in the job description. I was twenty two and had already made it big as a bad ass rockstar. I had been featured in Rolling Stone multiple times being officially dubbed the "Princess of Heavy Metal." It was a crown that I wore with pride, always giving the people want they wanted and living up to the name.

Most say that the headlines tell my whole story, "Out of Control," "Lives for the Night," "Lesbian Casanova." The only thing they seem to care about now a day is my love life. I mean really? They cant find anything else to obsess over? I give them plenty of great opportunities yet, they only seem to really care when they see a new "one night stand" clinging to my arm.

I guess I can see the allure, I make every man hard, and every women drip with lust. I am every persons fantasy yet no one can have me. I am unattainable, untrainable, and I am never in one place long enough for someone to get their claws in me. No one believes that I will ever really settle down, goes to show how much they know.

I make my way back stage heading to my dressing room, ready to collect my things and finally go home. I look into the mirror admiring my outfit. I am wearing a brown backless feathered vest, that wraps around my neck like a halter and plunging down creating a deep scoop neck. It doesn't stop until about an inch under my breasts. The two sides connect coming down just above my belly button, It covers nothing but my breasts and neck and its incredibly sexy, accentuating my already magnificent boobs. Going lower I am wearing a red plaid mini skirt with a thick black belt, finishing off the outfit with white fingerless biker gloves and large back studded bracelets.

I now had tattoos adorning my right arm in addition to the ones I'd already had back in high school. I looked hot as hell, if I do say so myself. Just as I reached around my neck to unclip the vest, there was a knock at my door stopping me dead in my tracks. I huffed extremely annoyed, the last thing that I wanted to deal with was some screaming fan wanting to know what it would be like to spend time with me, even if it was only two minutes while I signed something for them. I yanked the door open exasperated and looked at the person standing in front of me. She looked absolutely out of place and by the looks of it she was in no condition to be attending a heavy metal concert.

She took her bottom lip into her mouth biting it gently giving me the most seductive smile I have ever seen on a women. Her hair was long and flowed down her back in luscious chocolate waves, accenting her eyes which gleamed the color of coffee. "I love coffee" I thought as she licked her lips.

I was frozen in place mostly because of the power her eyes had over me. She gave me a smirk that was almost as hot as mine, before lifting up her shirt and flashing me her bra clad chest and extremely swollen belly. Then dramatically gushes, "Oh my god Jade West! You are amazing and I absolutely love you! Please, PLEASE can you sign my chest?!" The girl had the role of crazed fan down to a T. She finished by saying, "You can make that out Tori, Tori West!"

At that Jade couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, and it came out in a loud and almost hysterical burst. This women had absolutely made her night, as her laughter subsided the women dropped her shirt back into place covering her belly and giving Jade a satisfied smile. All before letting herself into the dressing room and taking a seat on the couch.

Jade gave her a warm smile before closing the door behind her and turning back to face the women who was making herself comfortable. "Tori, baby what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?" She asked while kneeling down in front of the tanned beauty, taking her hands into her own. "I was lonely" Tori spoke quietly. " I tried but I couldn't fall asleep without you next to me" She finished. This made Jade smile before leaning up kissing Tori deeply. She ended the kiss and leaned down placing her lips softly to Tori's bulging belly, kissing it, and loving it until she looked back up meeting Tori's eyes once more.

"I know baby but you should have stayed home. I was just getting ready to leave now and I would have been home soon." Jade scolded. "Neither you or the baby need to be out his late, you both need sleep, you know that." Tori bowed her head looking at the ground knowing that Jade was right. She was nine months pregnant and knew better than to go out alone this late at night. She looked up into Jades eyes and nodded before speaking, "I know baby, I am sorry. Can you take me home?" She looked hopeful, praying that Jade wouldn't have to stay any longer to finish up any last minute business.

Jade smiled and nodded, "Of course I'll take you home, just give me one second to change. Alright sweetheart?" Tori nodded and sat back on the couch wrapping her arms around the growing baby inside of her.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face, Tori just made me so happy. We have been together for six years and married for four and she still makes my stomach turn up with butterflies every time she smiled. She was the one good and pure thing in my life, that's why I chose to keep her hidden and out of the public eye. Fame changes people and makes them do crazy things, call me selfish but I wanted her to stay the girl I fell in love with.

Lucky for me she couldn't have agreed more. She was truly the light of my life and soon she would be giving me a gift more precious than all the fame and money in the world. In a matter of days she would be giving birth to our first child, a little girl that is halve me and halve her. Me being me I was able to make that happen, while having not a soul be any the wiser.

I mean after all I am the "Bachelorette of Hard Rock," though that wont be the case for long. Once the baby is born keeping the fact that I am a new mother a secret would be more of a headache than it would if everyone just knew. We had been talking about it a lot and we finally came to the conclusion that after the final show in my tour, which happened to be tonight we would come out and let the world know about our long and love filled relationship. I was slightly worried about how my fans would take it though. I mean I am basically going to be telling them that all the speculations and rumors that probably started from me are all lies.

I am no longer going to be the person they knew me to be. When they thought that I was in some expensive hotel room partying and probably trashing the place beyond recognition, I was really in said room cuddled up in bed with Tori, who had been waiting for me, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Making passionate and slow love to her until the sun came up. Then having paparazzi catch me leaving the room the next morning exhausted, in the same clothes, with large back sunglasses covering my eyes and my hair giving the tell-tell signs of sex. The news would be buzzing, adding another tally to my long list of 'one night stands'. They loved to talk about the trail of broken hearts that I always seemed to leave behind, no matter what city I was currently in. Little did they know it was the same beautiful girl in every hotel room, in every city.

I don't care though, I would give all the money in the world without a second thought if it meant that my family could be happy. As I finish up, slipping on a hoodie I look back at Tori and smile as she quietly draws invisible patterns on her belly with a soft smile on her lips. "Hey, baby I am ready. We can go now" She looks up and giggles before standing and taking my hand. "Oooh I am so excited to be holding the famous Jade West's hand in public!" She laughed. I roll my eyes and we walk out of the dressing room hand in hand, making our way through the doors being bombarded with fans and flashing cameras. With the help of my body guards we made it to our town car and headed home. Today was officially the first day of the rest of our lives, and as I looked into Tori's sparkling eyes I couldn't be happier.

* * *

Do what I would do and, Review, Review, REVIEW!

Jadelyn Ashley ;)


	2. What do we do? We give em what they want

Sup peeps,

Well I am guessing your surprised to hear from me again, and so soon! Oh my goodness! Well what can I say, due to popular demand I decided to make this story a little bit longer. Since I wasn't planning on this being any more than a one-shot I was a little blanked when I tried to think of where to take it next. Luckily while writing this sort of filler chapter I have a better idea of how at the very lease the next chapter will go. Lastly the song in this chapter is called Heat Seeking Ghost of Sex by Dance Gavin Dance.

Disclaimer: I own and halve of a subway sandwich but I ate the cookies, so I no longer own those or victorious. I don't even own the song "Heat Seeking Ghost of Sex," to bad.

* * *

Buzzz...Buzzz...Buzzz...

The fuck? I crack open my eyes before quickly closing them back, hissing at the sting of the intruding morning light. Trying again; I keep them open just long enough for them to adjust, so that I could look at the clock. 7:15 am, you have got to be kidding me, who the hell is stupid enough to call me this early in the morning? Without looking at the caller ID I answered the phone, not bothering to leave the agitation out of my voice. "Who is this and what the hell do you want?" "Jade, it's Madison have you seen the news yet?" Shit.

Madison is my agent/publicist, and if she was calling me this early in the morning it had to be important. "No, I haven't. Why?" I already had an idea but I decided to stay quiet until she confirmed it. "Jade the media is in a frenzy, what the hell happened last night? There are pictures you and some pregnant women all over every gossip outlet! Not only that but you wear a wedding ring now? What the fuck Jade? What the hell did you do last night?" I couldn't help the sign that made its way to my lips.

I had a lot of explaining to do. When I said Tori was my secret I wasn't kidding, no one other than our best friends and immediate family where aware of our relationship. It's not that we where ashamed or anything, its just that we wanted it to be the two of us. No cares, no worries, just the two of us together. "Look Madison, I have something I need to tell you."

...

Tori's P.O.V

I roll onto my back and stretch out my arms and legs moaning in pleasure at the delicious pop in my back. God, it was starting to get so uncomfortable sleeping these days. Especially without Jade by my side. It was slightly odd for her not to be here because she was far from a morning person. She would usually sleep like the dead until at least late morning. Which works out well for me because I can never get comfortable unless I had myself wrapped around her body. The baby just seemed to sense her presence and settle down whenever she was near. I mean I get it, even I get fidgety without her near me from time to time.

Slowly lifting myself from the bed I walked to the dresser and found a light blue negligee to slip on over my panties, this way I could find Jade and not have my bare breasts and bulging stomach handing out everywhere.

I knew that it was just because of the baby but I couldn't help but feel self conscious, even when it was just Jade and I alone. I don't feel as attractive like this and I am scared that with all the women lusting after her, she may start to stray. I know she loves me but these pregnancy hormones are a bitch. They keep messing with my mind.

I make my way down the stairs when I am met with singing so beautiful my heart skipped a beat. Even when she didn't need to, she was always working, whether it was writing a new song or working on amazing melodies. I stayed quiet, not to alert her of my presence and leaned against the back of the couch just listening.

_"Well I can't believe, you're better off alone_

_You stood near stone_

_And I can't believe, I am better than you know_

_I felt the rush of no control_

_And it feels so good, and it feels so good, it feels so nice_

_Now turn your back, cause I'm coming right up on you_

_Turn your back, cause I'm gonna be all up on you..."_  
_..._

Jade's P.O.V

With everything going on I needed to release some of my frustrations, so I decided to do a little work. There was a song that I had been working on and now just seemed like the right time to finally finish it. So I let it all go, and just sang.

_"I can't believe, I can't believe that I can't breathe_

_I can't believe, I can't believe that I didn't see_

_See the smoke in my eyes, feel the pain in my lungs now go_

_See the smoke in my eyes, feel the pain in my lungs n-"_

A small whimper from behind me stopped the words in my throat. I turned around to find Tori behind me leaning heavily agains the back of the couch. Breathing deeply and clinging to her belly tightly. Before I could even form a coherent thought I was up and by her side in an instant.

"Tori! Baby are you alright? Come here sit down!" I was starting to panic slightly. She can't have this baby right now. I knew that it could happen at any moment, but right this second wasn't the time. I am not ready. 'One more day' I prayed, I just needed one more day to set everything right before it happened. I didn't even realize when Tori became the one trying to calm me down.

She took my hands in hers with a small and slightly pained smile on her face. "It's okay sweetheart, I am alright. Nothing is happening yet okay? It was just a false alarm. Please breath." I looked into her eyes and all of the fear and stress had just seemed to melt away in that instant. I took a deep breath and nodded leaning forward so I could place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I am sorry babe, I didn't mean to freak out on you. I was just scared and a little overwhelmed. I have already had an extremely eventful morning and I was worried that today was going to be one of those days. I don't want to be stressed during the birth of our daughter, and I was nervous that with everything that has been going on it would ruin that special day for us.

She looked into my eyes and gave me a loving smile, all signs of pain gone. "Its okay I understand love. No worries." God I loved this women so much. How can she be this understanding? I mean I just basically freak out on her when I thought she was going into labor, I showed her that I was obviously not ready and she just forgave me. If I was in her position I would be pissed. I am ready to pop and the person who was supposed to be there for me. Helping me through the pain and fear of bringing a new life into the world, where practically curled up in a ball on the floor to scared to move.

"God, why are you so wonderful?" I look deep into her eyes and smile when I see the beautiful rosy blush tint her tanned cheeks. She looked down at her lap trying her best to hide the blush from me but it was already too late. I lifted up her chin and placed my other hand against her soft cheek, forcing her to look me in the eyes. When they finally met she gave me the most beautiful smile making my heart melt.

I couldn't help myself, leaning in I kissed her with so much passion and pent up lust that I could hear her struggling to catch her breath. She wormed her hands into my hair and pulled, making me moan in ecstasy loving how the pain only made it that much more pleasurable.

Her grip tightens as she pulls away from my lips gasping for air. Her eyes where so dark with lust, I could feel a strong pressure building up in the pit of my stomach. It was getting hot, so...so hot. I leaned back so I could quickly remove the night shirt I had been wearing leaving me in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties.

Tori's face flushed as her eyes raked over my body, taking me all in. She leans in close before speaking. "God you're so fucking beautiful." She whispered into the shell of my ear, causing a shutter to make its way down my spine. "Not as beautiful as you" I say sitting back and meeting her gaze. It was quick but the look that flashed in her eyes didn't go unnoticed. "What's the matter baby?" I whispered against her slightly parted lips.

She pressed her lips to mine softly before answering with a simple shake of her head. I knew something was up but Tori is stubborn, and there is no way I would be able to get her to tell me what was bothering her. Especially not before she was ready to tell me herself. She will talk to me when she's ready and with that I smash our lips together letting out a deep moan.

My hands slide down her arms and under her negligee, one hand gripping the bottom of it and the other caressing her side. Hearing her breaths deepen I can't wait any more. I kiss down her neck, sucking and licking gently just above her collar bone. Stopping suddenly I pull the dress off of her quickly, not giving her a chance to respond.

Taking in her luscious breasts and swollen belly only make me want her more. That's when I saw it again, that look. I don't even go further than that because there is obviously something wrong, and I want to know what it is. "Tori seriously, whats wrong? and don't you dare just shrug because I know that there's something bothering you. Do you not want to have sex? If you don't its okay, all you have to do is tell me." I was starting to ramble because she was making me nervous.

The way she was hunched over herself, legs pressed together, and her arms where rubbing her shoulders almost like she was cold. What's wrong? Why is she hiding herself from me like that? She's just sitting there not saying anything, staring at her lap. "Tori? Whats wrong? Why are you hiding yourself from me?" That's when her tears started.

Oh fuck? Why is she doing this to me? She knows that I hate seeing her cry. She moves over on the couch sitting as far away from me as humanly possible, and I feel like I have done something wrong. She tries in vain to curl her legs up to her chest and huffs out in frustration letting the tears fall faster.

I am stunned into silence, I have absolutely no idea how to handle this situation so I just do what I do best and move closer trapping her between me and the arm of the couch. Despite her protests I take her in my arm and let her bury her face in my neck. "Please baby, tell me whats wrong? You know that I can't stand to see you cry. Please talk to me" I pleaded with her, becoming more and more desperate by the second.

This only made her cry harder as she clutched her belly and put all of her body weight against me. "You still love me don't you?" she whispered, barely audible through the tears. Hearing this made my heart stop mid beat. How could she ever doubt my feelings for her? I must have done something to make her doubt me but what?

"Tori?" I was astonished. "How dare you doubt my love for you! Haven't I proven to you how much I love you time and time again? What did I do?" I know that I don't deserve to be mad but this women was my life. How could she ever think that I didn't love her? She let out a loud sob before pushing out of my grasp and standing up. Wrapping her arms tightly around her body.

"It's not you." She stuttered quietly. "Its me. I mean look at me? How can you love this? This-" She gestured to her body, " isn't who you fell in love with Jade. I wouldn't blame you if you found someone else to be with. Someone better than me." She took a deep breath. "I mean there are so many other beautiful women throwing themselves at you everyday. I don't get why you stay with me! I mean look at me! I am disgusting!"

That's when it all clicked. I knew exactly what this was about. Tori was no where near as oblivious as I thought she was. I am sitting around stressing out, thinking that I was the only one on edge about bringing our relationship out in the open, when in reality she was just as scared. That on top of the fact that I had a horrible reputation when it came to sex and relationships.

Though she knows that I love her, I don't blame her for being scared and insecure that I may stray. I mean long nights, wild party's, all while having a wife that no one could know about. It gets frustrating and sometimes I wonder why I even do it all, why I put her through all of the pain and self doubt. Being so scared that one day I may come home and decide that this isn't the life that I want and leaving her for someone else.

Someone I wouldn't need to keep a secret from the world. That is never going to happen, and I will never hurt the women that I love in such a cruel way. I stand up and move in front of her, pulling at her arms and uncovering her body. Lust and love are the two most prominent emotions in my eyes, and she looks away from me slightly uncomfortable. I won't have that. I pull her back to the couch and sit her down, though instead of sitting I kneel down in between her legs.

Reaching up I take her chin in my hand making her look down at me, though she refuses to open her eyes. "Tori, look at me" I whisper. She doesn't respond, I try again but raise my voice a bit. "Tori, open your eyes and look at me!" At that her eyes snapped open and I was finally able to look into tear filled brown eyes.

"I love you." I said, my voice full of love. When she didn't respond I tried again. "Baby do you hear me? I love you." This time I got a response, though it wasn't much it was something. "I know" She whispered, that made me smile. "Good, never forget that. I will always love you Tori, no matter what. You are the smartest, most talented, and kind hearted person that I have ever met. Not to mention you are so beautiful that my heart stops for a moment every time I see you. I don't care how big this baby makes you, sweetheart. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, in fact seeing you like this only makes me love you more. Watching as your belly gets bigger, knowing that its my baby inside of you. Giving your body up so that you could carry our child is the sexiest thing you could do, and it makes my love for you that much stronger." I hardly noticed as a stray tear slipped and slid down my cheek.

"Jade I know that you love me, I am sorry its just... sometimes all of this just gets to me. Then with the baby and the pregnancy hormones making me crazy I feel like I might accidentally push you away. I've just been feeling so insecure about my body lately, I am so uncomfortable all the time and I thought that you would notice. I know that I've gained some weight and I didn't want to push you even more by complaining. I am sorry."

I can't believe that she would think that little of me. Though she wasn't completely to blame. I understood where she was coming from, I am always a complete bitch when I am uncomfortable. Not to mention she's not use to her body being the way that it is. That would make any women mad.

"I get it baby. You don't have to feel that way, alright? You know that your the only girl for me, and always will be. There will never be someone out there that is more special in any way than you are to me. Remember that." She nods her head tears falling from her eyes, only this time they where tears of happiness and relief.

"If you ever fell that way again baby let me know. I don't care what's going on or where we are, if you ever feel even the least bit doubtful tell me and I will reassure you. I love you and I never want you to think that I don't. I also don't ever want to see you cry like that again Tori, you know how that makes me feel. I don't want you to ever be sad, especially when I am the one that's supposed to make you happy." She smiles leaning down, and making it possible for me to press my lips to hers.

She pulls back and looks me in the eyes before speaking. "Show me." Confusion took over my face. "Show you what baby, I will show you what ever you want." Taking a deep breath she replied, "Show me how much you love you, show me right now. I need to know." Realization dawned on me and I knew what she wanted and what I needed to do.

I kissed her lips roughly, hoping to convey the intensity of my feeling for her. This continued for about four more minutes before I pulled away and kissed my way down her body. I stopped to give a little bit of extra love to her belly. Kissing it, and rubbing it, letting her know that I love it, just as much I love her. When I was sure I got my point across I made my way lower stopping at her panties.

I sat up wrapping my arms around her legs and pulled her down on the cushion further opening her legs wider. I couldn't help myself, I kissed and nibbled at her covered center loving the way she moaned my name. "Ohh god, Jade please, please don't tease me. I wa... Oh God... I want you so bad... please!" I couldn't make her wait any longer because in all honestly I wanted it just as much as she did.

I slipped my fingers under the band of her panties and slowly moved them down her legs. Just slow enough to tease myself, while still getting the job done. Dropping them to the ground I focused my attention back to her, spread her legs as wide as I could and giving her all I had.

...

Tori's P.O.V

I untangled my hands from Jades hair, falling back against the couch and feeling my muscles relax while still sweating profusely. I am slowly coming down from the high of my multiple orgasms and I can't help the smile that feels permanent on my face.

God she just makes me feel so good. My body sunk into the cushions of couch letting my breath out in a loud 'huff' while my eyes closed in exhaustion. I can feel Jade crawl up my body and rest her head on my chest, cuddling up against me. The last thing I hear before drifting off is her voice speaking softly. "I love you Tori."

I wake up to the sound of the Tv. Its the news and in anticipation for what was sure to be a boring program and a lazy evening I roll over turning my back to the television, keeping still to allow Jade to readjust and get comfortable again.

That is until I heard her name. "Heavy Metal music Icon Jade West was seen last night with another mysterious women, Nothing to out of the ordinary only this time things where very different. Stay tuned for more, this is Sandra Frasier with LDCK News, now back to you in the stui-"

I sat up so quick I almost made Jade fall to the ground. "Is that what you where so stressed about this morning?" I asked, remembering coming into the room to her working with so much focus. "Uh yea" She looked up from the screen facing me, her eyes finally meeting mine. Her icy blues gave me the chills but right now wasn't the time. I needed to focus on what was happening.

"Madison called this morning to let me know. The media is going crazy wanting to know who you are and what's going on between us. It usually wouldn't be that big a deal seeing me with a new girl but... seeing as your heavily pregnant and we where holding hands, not to mention that I suddenly have a wedding ring matching yours that they have never seen on me before. Its safe to say that they want answers." I nodded, understanding what was going on. "What are we going to do?"

Jade took a deep breath before answering. "We give them what they want... it's time we give them answers." As she finished I knew she was right. Though we had already planned to come out, we knew that right now was that time. We had to give the people what they wanted, and they wanted to know the truth.

* * *

That's all for today, now I am going to sleep lol TGIF!

Jadelyn Ashley ;)


	3. Seven in the Morning, Got It!

Back again. Geez for all of you who know me, you are aware of how crazy it is for me to be uploading so quickly. Though I must warn you, I don't want to spoil all of you so I may start to slow down a bit. The song in this chapter is Twilight by Vanessa Carlton. I don't actually like this song but, the bridge is actually really sweet so I decided to just use that part. If you listen to the song which I suggest you do, its about 1:50 in. So do what I do and don't listen to the entire song and just skip ahead lol.

Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING!

* * *

Jade's P.O.V

After everything that happened this morning it was good to just spend the rest of the day lying around and watching movies, just Tori and I. Though I am still a little upset with Tori feeling so bad about herself, and not saying anything to me about it. I am happy that we where able to talk about it, especially before everything got too crazy with the media and us coming out.

"Oh my god! That's horrible!" Tori cried. We where watching the scissoring part III, and even though this is probably the thousandth time we have watched this, she still can't get five minutes in before she begs me to turn it off. Since I never do its pretty funny to watch her pout and whine all the way up until the ending.

I don't see why, I mean she can always leave the room yet she never does. She just cuddles up close and hides her face in the crook of my neck, not that I am complaining.

"Seriously babe? It's just the credits, the movie hasn't even started yet." I sighed. She uncovers her face and looks into my eyes. "I don't wanna watch this Jade, please can we watch something else, anything else?" She cries.

God! Why does she have to do this to me. She knows that I can't resist when she does that, her cute little pout and the the way she has her arms and legs scrunched up to her belly. Ahhh! It's just so damn cute.

"Jesus christ Vega, quit it!" These days I only called her by her madden name when I was annoyed or really pissed at her. Despite my annoyance she continues to pout, her bottom lip stuck out in a way that just makes me want to take it between my teeth. "Fine" I whisper, hoping she wouldn't hear me. Of course I wouldn't be that lucky.

"Yea!" She screams, jumping up and wobbling on her feet a bit trying to regain her center of gravity, due to her ever expanding stomach. She makes her way to the opposite end table where I was unsuccessfully trying to hide the remote and brings it, back to where she was lying with her body leaning against mine. I huffed in frustration and laid my head back against the couch, knowing that anything I said to her about the movie she picks would just be ignored.

Grinning she points the remote to the disk changer and proceeds to switch over to the sixth slot. Oh god! I knew what was in there, and I cant believe she actually thinks that I am going to sit through this without even giving up a fight.

"You've gotta be shitting me? I mean seriously, what the hell." I couldn't help the look that made its way onto my face. Full of resentment and a little bit of playful aggravation. To be honest I actually kind of like sappy movies but not this one. I would have much rather watched 'The Notebook' but having a reputation of being a bad ass, she could never know that. "Oh shut up Jade, you know you love this movie" She said with a smirk on her face.

As the beginning credits rolled I sat back ready to sulk for the next hour and a halve. Groaning as the title flashed up on the screen 'A Walk to Remember"... god I hate this movie.

Tori's P.O.V

"Aww, that's so sweet" I whispered with a sorrowful smile. "See baby, that wasn't so bad." I spoke to Jade. She was facing the opposite wall and had her body slightly turned away from me. "Babe? Are you sleeping?" I couldn't really tell but that's when I noticed her back shaking slightly. "Oh my god, babe are you crying"

At that she sat up and gave me an evil glare. "No! Why the hell would I be crying? That movie was the biggest waste of time I have ever had to sit through." She huffed. "Oh is that right? Than please explain, why do you have tears in your eyes?" I tried but I couldn't stop the smirk that made its way to my lips.

Frowning she replied, "I am not crying because of that stupid movie Tori. I am just pissed that I had to sit through that catastrophe." I didn't want to laugh and make her even more upset but I couldn't help it. "hahahahaha! Yea sure!" She was at a loss for words, so she just huffed standing up almost knocking me off the couch and stalked into the kitchen. "Hey! I almost fell, I was just kidding babe. You don't have to be so pissy."

Breathing heavily she mumbled an apology, I just rolled my eyes and giggled a little. I loved it when she was embarrassed, it was the most adorable thing. Though I would never tell her that, on account I actually like my life.

Following her into the kitchen I had a thought. "Do I really have to be there with you tomorrow? I mean I don't mind going but I don't know how comfortable I'll be with actually having to answer questions." After this mornings incident Jade explained the conversation she'd had with her agent. Apparently she figured that the best way to answer the questions that everyone seemed to be asking was to give an interview.

That means bright and early tomorrow morning we where heading to the Sunset Gower studio, for an interview with the most popular talk show host since Oprah. Apparently everyone wants to be the first to get Jade on their show because not knowing everything about her life was driving them crazy, and it would take their station ratings through the roof. Though I actually don't mind all that much, as long as we get something in return for letting pretty much the entire world into our private home life.

Since I cant fly, the host of the show "The In," Rebekah Greene is flying to LA and recreating the set of her show here. In a film studio that's close to our home on Sunset Blvd in Hollywood, California. When they first contacted Madison about getting Jade on the show she had to decline

There was no way that I could get there by morning, and Jade wasn't leaving me home alone because I can go into labor at any moment. Her being all the way in New York while I am home alone wouldn't have been very wise, so we had no choice plus it just wasn't gonna happen.

Well that and Jade though it would be a bad idea, going out to such a public place when where supposed to be keeping a low profile. At least until we had the first interview. That way no one could catch us and hound us for information. The more the public didn't know the more money we could get for telling it ourselves.

So lucky for us Madison declined the offer by telling them that Jade had no interest in traveling, in addition to just not being interested in appearing on their show. Upping the anti, they came back a little later bringing an even sweeter deal to the table.

They offered her 60,000 dollars and where willing to come to us. Just as long as we agreed to keep our mouths shut and not speak a word about what's been going on to anyone, that is until they can speak to us first.

We have been keeping us a secret for six years, twelve more hours would be a breeze. That and we had a 60,000 dollar incentive.

Jade's P.O.V

"I mean no, I guess you don't have to go. I don't want you to be stressed out." Okay yea, I knew that she would be there for me backstage but I really wanted here to be sitting beside me holding my hand. Well that and the fact that they are willing to put up a ten thousand dollar bonus, if I brought the mysterious girl that everyone was going crazy about. I hadn't told that little piece of information to Tori yet. I didn't want her to think that it was the only reason I wanted her there. I mean in all honesty the extra money was the last thing we needed, I mean come on! She's married to me, meaning were loaded.

"Okay, but are you sure?" She said looking deep into my eyes. "Yea, babe of course" I lied. She gave me this 'are you kidding me' look before coming to my side and wrapping her arms around my waist. "Talk to me Jade. I know you want me there, so just talk to me and tell me what you really want" She whispered. "Yea okay, I do want you there but only because I don't want to do this alone. I want you to be there, by my side when I tell the world how much I love you. Though if it means that your going to be even the least bit stressed I don't want you to do it, okay?"

I really didn't want her to be under that kind of pressure but I needed her beside me. I didn't even care if that meant I was being a little selfish. "See babe, that's all you had to say. I'll be there right next to you if that's where you need me. If I start to feel even the least bit uncomfortable or overwhelmed I promise to tell you, alright?" As she spoke her hands moved down to my cheek and she caressed my face softly.

I couldn't hold back, I placed my hand on top of hers while she memorized the shape of my lips, and slid it to her wrist grasping it softly. Guiding it to the back of my neck I moved in giving her a sweet kiss that turned heated and heavy in a matter of seconds.

Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...

"Aughh!" I grunted, being interrupted by the incessant ringing of my cell phone. Usually I would just ignore it but with everything that's been happening I knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Tori just smiled at my frustration, reaching up and grabbing my phone from its hiding place in my cleavage. Hey don't judge, I am not the only one who keeps important things in there. Its the only way I can keep something on me at all times and be sure not to lose it.

I am pulled out of my thought's when Tori holds it up to my face and I read the name of the person who sent me a text. 'Madison, '"Uhhh I have already had enough of her for today" I say, Tori just shakes her head and smiles before replying. "I know babe, but its probably important. So you should see what it is and get back to her." I look deep into her eyes, not really knowing what I am looking for before answering. "Yea I guess your right. I'll call her right now, and you will go up those stairs and get your cute ass in bed. It's getting late and you need to get that baby to bed" I smirk, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day, love" She giggles nodding her head in agreement, "Okay fine, just hurry and come to bed quickly, kay?" "Of course baby I'll be right up, just after I make this call." She just nods before giving me a small loving smile, placing her lips to mine gently. I return the kiss keeping it sweet then pull away and nudge her towards the stairs.

I watch her go and as she disappears up the stairs I turn back to the phone and dial the number I wish I didn't know. Listening to the dial tone I cant help but hope for a good day tomorrow. I mean I don't feel like that would be to much to ask. I am brought back when I hear fumbling while someone tries to answer. "Hey Jade, thanks for calling me back so soon," "Yea, whatever so what's up?" She knows that she needs to just get straight to the point. That way I can get on with the rest of my life. As she speaks again I can practically hear her rolling her eyes at me. "I just wanted to remind you of the interview and double check that 'The In' is still a go for tomorrow?"

Seriously? How the hell could I forget. This is going to be an interview that could possible dictate the rest of my future and even jeopardize my career. "How could I forget? I've only been stressing about it all day." I knew it wasn't her fault, she was only doing her job. If anything she should be pisssed at me, seeing as I am the one who was keeping this monumental secret form her. She knows I mean no harm, by this point she's use to my changing attitudes and foul mood.

"Okay good, you need to be at sound stage 15-B for call time set at 6 a.m, that way they can broadcast first thing 8 a.m. Also I forgot to ask if Tori is going to be there?" Fuck I forgot it was going to be a live broadcast. "Yeah, yeah okay 7 a.m and Tori will be there, anything else?" "Damn it Jade I said 6 a.m, 6. Please be there on time! They need to have you and Tori in hair and make-up by 6:30, that way you can get to wardrobe by 7:30 and on stage in time for your introduction."

"Okay Madison I got it. I will be there alright? I promise not to be late. Tori and I will see you there bright and early at 7 a.m-" "6! S-I-X! 6 Jade please! I am really not in the mood, so quit playing and just be there on time." I couldn't stop the giggle that managed to escaped my lips. "Okay, okay I got it Madison, keep your panties on. I said I would be there, so I will be there. See you tomorrow, 7 a.m sharp, bye." "Jad-!" I end the call and head up the stairs laughing loudly as I entered the bedroom.

Looking up from her side of the bed Tori gave me a confused look before questioning, "What's so funny?" That only made me laugh harder before replying, "Nothing, just fucking with Madison. I really love pissing her off, sometimes I actually feel bad for her." I turned off the overhead lamps and slipped into bed next to my wife as she whispered. "Not enough to quit doing it I bet?" I chuckled, "Of course not! Now go to sleep" I wrapped my arms around her stomach and spooned her from behind, cuddling as close as possible.

That's when she spoke so low I almost miss it, "Sing me to sleep" This wasn't new, she asked for it most nights. I loved how good it made her feel, so at peace with herself. If this was all it took to make her happy, I would do it every night for the rest of my life. "Sure baby." I reply kissing the back of her neck, loving the sound of the deep sigh she made. I think of something soothing to sing to her, I want to sing something new. Something she hasn't heard from me before and that's when it hits me. There was this song I'd been working on. Its nothing like my usual stuff and I am sure Tori would love it, so I sing it to her softly.

_As the sun shines through_

_It pushed away and pushes ahead_

_It fills the warmth of blue_

_And leaves a chill instead and_

_I didn't know that I could be so blind_

_To all that is so real_

_But as illusion dies I see there is so much_

_To be revealed_

_And I will never see the sky the same way and_

_I will learn so say good-bye to yesterday and_

_I will never cease to fly if held down and_

_I will always reach too high cause I've seen,_

_Cause I've seen_

_Twilight..._

I finish before closing my eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep. The last thing I hear is her soft voice whisper, "So beautiful..."

* * *

Well there you have it. Drop a review, you know you want to!

Also: Next chapter will be there long awaited interview on 'The In,' so stay tuned!

Jadelyn Ashley ;)


	4. Tonight on 'The In'

Hey everyone, this chapter is extra long, so I expect some reviews. Also this story only has like two chapters left so take it all in now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, bit you guys already know that.

* * *

Jade's P.O.V

"Jade... Jade... Jaaaaddddeee!" Aughhhh! What the hell? I roll over covering my face with my pillow. "Jade!" Tori whines. Now, don't get me wrong I love Tori to death, but if she wasn't pregnant I would push her ass off the bed. Thinking better of it, I sit up and just give her my best scowl. "What!" I yell. Hey I am not a morning person and she knows that.

"Baby, seriously you need to get up! Were late, its already 5:48!" Shit! I jump out of bed so fast I have to stop and catch myself on the bed frame before I fall. "Fuck Tori were late! Get your ass up, we need to leave like now! Why the hell are you still lying down?" She just rolled her eyes before saying, "Shit babe, your right. What the hell is wrong with me, I should have already been up." The sarcasm is thick on her tongue and I knew I was being ridiculous.

"Sorry love, I am just really on edge. I mean in a matter of hours everyone is going to know everything. I know it's time, but I just can't help but feel a little overwhelmed and maybe even a little... scared." God! this is really starting to fuck with my mind. I am not scared of anything, and to have this interview mess with my head like this. It's almost to much, even for me.

Sighing Tori just looks me in the eyes before speaking. "Babe it's alright to be a little nervous, I am to. This is a big deal, it would be odd if you weren't a little bit scared." Getting out of bed she made her way over to me, leaning up against the dresser. "Just remember that I will be right there next you, okay?" I nod taking her hand into mine. "Okay good now lets get ready before Madison has a heart attack." That actually helped to relieve some of the tension. The thought of Madison freaking out always put me in a good mood.

"Shit we've been standing here for almost ten minutes, we really need to hurry up. We have like five minutes to get our asses to the studio." I rushed. She nods before heading to the bathroom getting ready to take a shower. We seriously have no time for that. "Babe, sorry but your gonna have to skip that. We really have no time, just put on something that you'll be comfortable in and lets go."

"But Jaaadddddeeee, please I promise to be fast. Please! You know I get uncomfortable with the extra weight and the baby-" "geeze Vega, fine! Just hurry up!" She squeals in delight before running back into the bathroom and practically jumping in the shower. Whenever we had an argument and she brought up the baby, I could never tell her no. As much as I try, I just can't deny her anything. This baby has seriously been her not so secret weapon, that she knows I can't resist.

Well, since where gonna be late anyway I might as well get a shower in to. Ripping my clothes off I sprint to the shower and join Tori. Hopefully if I am in here with her I can possibly speed things up a bit. Tori just giggles as I join her taking away the sponge and washing her back. Laughing loudly she says, "See this isn't so bad is it?" I just roll my eyes, turning her around so I can wash her belly. I rub it with slow and caressing motions but stop suddenly when I feel something move. "Oh!" She gasped, her hands going to her belly.

This isn't the first time I have felt this but every time was magical. In these last two months the baby hadn't been moving nearly as much, due to the lack of room. So recently every time it happened I just had to stop and appreciate it. I know that yesterday I was freaking out a bit at the though of the baby being born, but felling her moving around in there just made all of those worries wash away. I am ready, I am more than ready. I want this.

It was the water shuting off that brought me back to reality. Smiling Tori grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me securing it before doing the same for herself. She then lead me back to the bedroom by my hand.

Glancing at the clock it was 6:15, damn it I am really going to get it from Madison when I finally do get there. I glance at the bedside table when I notice my phone lighting up with a notification. I walk over to it picking it up and sighing when I see the 8 missed calls and 13 texts. I am really in for it. Shaking my head I rush over to the dresser and pull out a pair of black yoga pants and a matching black lace rimmed tank top.

Moving to the closet I grab a thick black hoodie, that was from one of my past tours. It was kind of plain but had this really cool design, and the name of the tour 'Shattered Dreams,' with the tour dates and cities listed on the back. Finishing off my outfit I grab my black sequined Uggs that turn silver when you rub them. Yea I know what your thinking, Jade West wearing sequins? Well, get over it. Tori bought them for me and I love them.

I don't even bother putting on makeup and just grab a hair tie pulling my long raven locks up into a messy bun. I turn around getting ready to yell at Tori for not being dressed when I notice her already finished and sitting in the rocking chair at the corner of the room. She's dressed much like I am with the exception that her pants are purple and her Uggs are insane.

There those crazy monster looking one's with the goats fur. She's also wearing a sweatshirt but hers was from Yale and it use to belong to her father. To be honest, I don't even know why she had it but I was thankful seeing as it was the only sweater she owned that effectively covered her stomach.

Noticing my gaze she looks up and smiles. Standing and walking over to me, she takes my hand leading me out of the room. Passing the kitchen counter she grabs her purse and I grab mine, reaching in and confirming that the car keys I needed where the ones that I had. Following Tori to the garage she turns around facing me before asking, "Vett?"

She knows me so well, we have four cars, well five as of last month but she knows that my Charcoal Black 2014 C7 Chevy Corvette Stingray was by far my favorite. I was able to get it before it came out on the market and I take every opportunity that I can to drive it.

Unlocking the door I wait for her to get in before closing it behind her and heading to the drivers side. As I turn the key I practically moan when I hear the engine purr. "God, I am seriously going to miss driving this car." Tori just chuckles and says, "Why? Its not like your getting rid of it. It's going to be right here in its spot, so you can come out here and sit in it whenever you want." She thinks she's funny, but I am not laughing.

"That's not funny Tori, I really don't want to drive the new car. I am just letting you know now that it's all you." She laughs out loud making me roll my eyes. Last month Tori walked into our garage and almost had a fit, realizing that none of the cars we owned where 'family friendly' enough. So she demanded that we go out and buy a new one.

I personally think the cars we had where fine but of course she can find something wrong with anything. The cherry red 2012 mustang and blue Mazda RX8 only had two doors, so apparently that was 'no bueno,' her word not mine. The Porsche Boxstar and the Corvette Stingray where both two seaters so I got that, but seriously she was just being anal about the whole thing.

After a long argument and her using the baby against me, I went out and reluctantly bought a new car. With us being a secret and not wanting anyone to spot us, I was able to go out with the intention of picking the car I wanted, while still keeping her large list of demands on hand.

After a long and stressful three hours I just gave up and decided to get the car that I knew she wanted. Now there was the most horrible 2013 Audi S4. Never in my life have I considered the idea of owning a minivan, yet low and behold I have this monstrosity infecting my garage.

As we reached the studio entrance we where in a fit of giggles. I was happy that though our drive was short, she was able to keep my mind occupied while we joked about the cars. Pulling up to the security gate I didn't even need to say anything before the attendant glanced at me and opened the gate.

Finding the right block I pull in and shut off the car. Getting out and closing the door I head to Tori's side helping her out of the car. We don't even have a second before were practically tackled by Madison. "What the Fuck Jade! Did you not hear a word I said to you last night! Do you know what time it is, and why the hell do you not answer your phone? I've called you like twenty times." She fumed. "Madison! Calm the fuck down. I am sorry okay, I am not late just to piss you off. I had a hard time getting Tori up, but you can't be mad at her alright. I mean come on she can't help it, with th-" "Hey! Don't you dare try to blame this on me. You're the one who wouldn't get your ass up this morning" Tori giggled.

I just stood there eyes wide with a smile on my face, half impressed and half shocked that Tori sold me out like that. The moment was quickly brought to an end when Madison yelled, "I don't even care whose fault it is, your a half hour late so just stop wasting even more time and get your asses in makeup.

Tori's P.O.V

We where quickly pushed into the makeup chairs as the artist got to work. I took those couple of minutes to settle in and be glad that I had succeeded so far in keeping Jade's attention on me. I knew that she was nervous and that this was really weighing on her, so I felt that it was the least I could do.

As Jade took the chair next to mine she gave me a small smile as she faced forward, ready to let the women work her magic. That's when I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my stomach. It lasted a couple of seconds before dying down. "Uhhhh, Owweee!" I groaned. Jade jumped up almost knocking over the makeup artist in her effort to get to me.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked. I wasn't able to answer at first but eventually I found my voice. "Yea, yea I am okay. It was just another false alarm. It just hurt a little more than the others. I am okay." She looked at me hesitantly, "Are you sure? Maybe we should just take you to the hospital to be safe? You know I don't want to take any chances Tor."

I could tell that she was really getting worried but there was nothing to worry about. I had been having these braxton hicks contractions for the past couple of weeks now, and I knew that there was nothing to be worried about. "Yea baby, I am sure."

"Well, okay just please tell me if it happens again okay?" She sighed before sitting back in her chair and letting the women get back to work. "I know, remember I promised you last night that I would let you know if I wasn't feeling good. That includes physically." She nods, taking a deep breath and relaxing a bit. I smile grabbing her hand in mine while sitting back and closing my eyes.

We just sat quietly as the women finished our makeup, getting up once we where both done and following the stage manager who led us to wardrobe. That's when we where met with a man in his forties dressed in simple blue jeans and a really sophisticated black button up shirt. I don't know what it was about him, but he seemed really cool. He was dressed very simple and acted really down to earth. Nothing like those other obnoxious celebrity designers you see around. Because of this I could tell that Jade liked him as well, though she would never admit it.

"Hello ladies my name is Christopher, and I am the one taking care of your outfits for today. Now Jade this interview isn't about your music, is that correct?" She stayed quiet answering with a slight nod. "Okay, so that means for you I am going to go with something a little bit different and of course less revealing."

"Something simple, and you" he states looking at me. "for you where going to just go with something cute and easy. Though we can't forget to accentuate that amazing baby bump. After all that is what the people want to see. They just don't know it yet" he winks, Jade just shakes her head while I giggle.

Jades P.O.V

Waiting in my dressing room I look over myself in the mirror. Christopher didn't do a half bad job, in fact I looked damn good. I was wearing a black laced corseted top with black leather pants that clung to my ass like a second skin, finishing it off with a pair of red six inch Jimmy Choo's. My eyes where lined dark and where perfectly smokey.

My eyebrows looked amazing, with my stud gleaming in the dim light. My makeup was done perfectly and the entire thing was set off by my blood red lips and pink cheeks. I was honestly surprised that they where able to make me look this good in the limited amount of time that they had. Even my hair looked perfect, flowing down my back in full luscious curls, framing my face nicely. Raven locks contrasting perfectly with my light blue eyes.

I was pulled from my conceded thoughts when Tori walked in the room. I was stunned speechless as she carefully made her way to the chair sitting next to me. She looked absolutely stunning, her hair was half up and half down with the top portion in a combination of very intricate curls and braids. While the bottom half hung down her back in soft chocolate curls.

Her makeup was light and gave her a very fresh and glowing finish, making her tan skin look even more delicious. Her eyes where like mine, though they where much lighter. They were smoky black but it was so lite it could be mistaken for a dark grey. Her cheeks where a peachy orange and her lips where a soft pink. They looked so luscious I just wanted to hold her close and kiss her, though I hold back knowing it would surly ruin her make-up.

Her outfit was even better, she wore a strapless dress that was a peachy pink color. I had to admit that it looked really good on her, despite the pink. It draped over her stomach beautifully and stopped above her knees. It was all accented by a thick black belt that rested right below her breasts and a pair of incredibly sexy black pumps. I loved the way the belt allowed her belly to be accentuated so well, making her look extra round. I loved it!

"Close your mouth before you catch flies sweetheart." I was a little annoyed at myself for getting caught ogling, though I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "I am sorry baby you just look incredibly beautiful." As I said that she blushed and ducked her head. "Thank you" she whispered. "No problem, but I do have one question for you" I ask leaning up against the vanity counter top.

She looks up at me with questioning eyes, I take that as her reply before continuing. "Like I said before you look absolutely beautiful, but what the hell was Christopher thinking giving you those heels?" At that she giggled and smiled brightly before answering.

"He was gonna give me flats but I knew you would like these instead, that and they make my legs and this dress look ten times better. Don't you agree?" She asked standing up and giving me a small twirl.

I couldn't help but laugh at that, she could be the biggest dork sometimes. I catch her in my arms as she faces me. Laughing at the smile on her face I want to kiss her, but since I know that I can't I just settle for a long and gentle hug. She puts her arms around my waist tightly as she whispers, "Do you really like my outfit?"

I chuckle before answering, "Of course I do babe, just be careful walking around in those shoes, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself?" She just laughs nodding her head in agreement. Our hug is cut short when where interrupted by the producer. "Hey Jade where ready for you on stage B, Tori you can follow and I will show you where you can sit and wait for your que.

"Alright." Tori replies, I just give him a raise of my eyebrow before taking Tori's hand and leading her out of the room. We walk down the hallway and stop backstage watching as the show was cutting out to commercial. Once they went off-air the host came over to us with a disgustingly cheerful smile on her face. "Oh my god, I am so happy to finally meet you Jade! I am Rebekah Frasier the host of 'The In.'"

We shake hands as she directs her attention to Tori. "Might I ask who this lovely woman is?" That's when I offer her a smile, loving the way she made Tori blush pink. "Uhm yea, this is Victoria." She turned her attention to Tori and offered up her hand. As they shook she gushed, "Hello Victoria, its so great to meet you as well!"

"It's good to meet you to Rebekah" she answered. The introductions where interrupted by the dinging signaling the end of the commercial break. "Okay well I can't wait to talk more, but my public is calling!" Turning around she quickly made her way back to her chair up on stage.

As the show came back on-air Tori took my had. I was grateful especially since now was the moment of truth, the time where everything was going to change. I tensed a little when I heard my name.

"Hey everyone your back with me Rebekah and this is, 'The In'. Today we have an extra special treat for you all, something I am sure that everyone is going to love. Recently the tabloids have been buzzing with news on Rockstar Jade West." At the sound of my name the audience cheered and the noise helped to ease some of the discomfort.

"Okay, okay quiet" Rebekah laughed. "I know your all excited. So as you all may know, there have been numerous rumors and speculation going around about that new ring that's made its way on her finger, along with the identity of the mystery women she was spotted with Friday night." The audience erupted in a burst of oooooh's, obviously excited about the prospect of meeting Tori.

"Now today all of those questions will be answered because we have Jade West right here in the studio. So here she is, come on out here Jade!" Oh god here goes nothing. The roaring of the crowed practically deafens me as I strut out on stage and make my way to the purple couches.

The stage is standard, with one couch and an arm chair placed up on a platform. Then there's a large television screen placed on the wall behind us for the audience, as well as to the left of where Rebekah was sitting for us.

Sitting I crossed my legs and waived out to the screaming crowed as Rebekah turned her attention back to me. "So Jade, Friday night was the last stop on your 'Best Story, Never Told' tour is that correct?" I smiled, relieved for that to be over.

"Yea it was, I am really excited to have that finished. It was a big tour that took me all around the world, and I am just glad to be back home in my own bed." Rebekah nodded before moving on. "That does seem relaxing" she laughed. "Well, the concert Friday night isn't the only thing that had people talking."

"Other than the women you where spotted with, the biggest shocker was the matching wedding rings? A ring which you happen to be wearing right now!" The camera zoomed in on my hand and the crowed screamed and the sight of my colossal rock. As the camera zoomed out she continued.

"It's absolutely gorgeous but this has been driving us all crazy Jade, you have to explain what that's about. I mean what happened? Did you have to much to drink one night and decided what the hell? Where all so amazed because this just isn't like you. We have never heard of you being in any kind of meaningful long term relationship."

Well, I kind of deserved that, so here goes nothing. "Yea, I know it may seem crazy but I do have and explanation for that. As you all may have already guessed, I am a happily married women." Everyone, Rebekah included lost it. They erupted in a thunder of screams, no one could believe it. Finally regaining her cool Rebekah looked back to me. "Your shitting us, right? There is no way that's possible!"

God this chick was getting annoying. "No, I am being completely serious with you. I am married to a beautiful women named Victoria, and have been since June of 2009." Once again I am met with sheer pandemonium. "You have got to be kidding! Four years! You have been married for four years and this it the first where hearing about it?" She couldn't believe it, and that made me laugh. It was funny how amazed they where by the fact that I can keep a secret.

"Yea, I mean I didn't want anyone to know so I just never said anything about it." Rebekah nodded her head before asking, "I understand but why would you want to keep the fact that you where married a secret, especially if it's a 'happy' marriage?" There it was, the golden question that I was sure she would ask.

"Well, it's hard to explain but I'll try. I have been in love with my wife ever since we were fourteen." That audience 'awwed' as I continued. "Eventually we go together when we where sixteen we started dating, then about a year later my career really started to take off. So before I signed my first record deal Victoria and I sat down and had a talk.

We discussed how I wanted to present myself to the public, giving me the best opportunity at a successful career. We figured that the single, and wild image would be the best. Tori is such a sweet and caring women, she was willing to do anything it took to make me happy. The only problem was that I couldn't be happy without her." I smile thinking back to the early years of our relationship.

"Well, there was that and the fact that I didn't want to share her. In a time in my life where I was really low, Tori was that one pure and beautiful thing. She made me so happy and I never wanted to lose that. I didn't want fame and the media to change her. I know that was selfish of me but in the end it was beneficial to the two of us. Our relationship was able to grow and prosper freely, and was never tainted by the stress of the music industry.

Because of the secrecy we have a marriage that's based purely from love, and it's stronger than ever. We kept our relationship private and only told our closest friends and immediate family. Only people we absolutely trusted, because we couldn't risk the information getting out before we where ready. She always wore her ring but I never wore mine, that's why no one ever saw it. I would only wear it when I was at home." I finished.

Rebekah who was listening intently nodded in understanding before asking her follow-up question. "So you say that your wife Victoria and yourself have this amazing relationship, but how is that possible with your reputation? I mean your known for sleeping around and having different women at every stop your tour bus makes?" I frowned at this question. This was where my fans would possibly start to hate me, because of all the lies.

"Well, Rebekah, rumors are just that, rumors. None of them are true. I have never cheated on my wife and I have no intention of ever doing so." Rebekah seemed hesitant at this, she wanted to call me out as a liar but she knew better than to do that on live TV. "Okay, don't get me wrong but I don't think I am the only one out there who isn't buying that. I mean there are pictures of you coming out of hotel rooms the morning after your shows."

"That's practically catching you red handed, so how do you explain that?" I laughed before replying, "Well I am not denying ever being photographed leaving a hotel room. I am after all very well versed on my reputation. Seeing as I am the one who carefully constructed it. I have been putting myself in 'compromising situations'" I air quoted, "on purpose. I've been doing it since the beginning of my career."

"What I am trying to say is that I have never cheated on my wife to create it. Every hotel room in every city that I have been 'caught' coming out of, always had her on the other side of the door. She was always there, waiting for me and I never disappointed her not even once, I never gave her a reason to. I mean every night a tabloid would report seeing me 'hooking up,' with some random chick in an expensive hotel room, I was always with her.

There has never been a time where the paparazzi has caught me with another women, that couldn't be accounted for with Tori." Everyone looked amazed at my confession. I mean they really had no choice but to believe me. Though they where obviously shocked by the new information they received."

Rebekah who was clearly in awe just tried to push on, "Wow, well the next big question is the identity of the women you where spotted with Friday night? Do you mind telling us who that was?" She spoke gesturing to the photo that was pulled up on screen, it was of Tori and I holding hands and being escorted to a waiting car, Friday night.

"Sure" I laughed, that was by far the easiest question I was asked today. "The women in the photo with me is actually my wife Victoria West." The crowed cheered, happy to finally have that last mystery solved. I just nodded my head as the cheers subsided. "She's here with you today isn't she?" Rebekah asked. "Yep, she's here with me, do you guys want to meet her?" I ask and they once again erupted in an explosion of cheers and clapping.

Laughing I say, "Okay, well I guess you guys want to meet her, Tori! Come out here." I look stage left as Tori is escorted out by one of the stage hands. I meet them half way and replace the unknown man's arm with mine, leading her to the couch to sit next to me.

"Well, hello Victoria! How are you today?" Rebekah asked. "I am great! I mean how could I not be, I am sitting next to the most wonderful women in the world." My cheeks hurt with the size of my smile. I don't care about her makeup anymore. I lean in and kiss her on the lips softly, ignoring the loud sounds of oooooh's in the background. We part with an equally wide smile before turning our attention back to Rebekah.

"You two are so sweet. So let's get the most obvious question out of the way first. Your pregnant" Tori laughs out loud at her ridiculously obvious observation. Wrapping her arms around her belly she answers, "Yes, I am pregnant. Nine months to be exact, so any day now I'll be giving birth to Jade and I's first child." That made me smile with pride as the audience offered her an adoring 'awwwww'!

Though it was obvious I was going to be a new mother, Rebekah still seemed a bit flabbergasted. "Wow, this is all just blowing my mind. All in one day we find out that you have secretly been married for four years, your an honest women, and now any day your going to be a new mother?"

The whole honest women jab kind of stung a bit, but I chose to ignore it. "Yea, well what can I say. I am the kind of person who appreciates their privacy." Nodding Rebekah asked, "Okay well that's all understandable but what made you decide to come clean now? You have successfully been keeping this secret for years, so why change what's obviously been a good thing?"

"Well, it has been working but we're having a baby. I don't want my daughter to grow up thinking that I was ashamed of her or her mother. Tori and I have discussed this but our baby wont understand. All she's going to know is that, for her entire life she's had to stay a secret. I don't want that for our child."

"That as well as, keeping the secret with a newborn would have been beyond stressful. Tori and I decided that motherhood would be an easier adjustment if we didn't have to be careful and watch our step all the time." I was starting to feel better, it seemed like everyone was understanding and taking all the information fairly well.

"Okay, well that is understandable. Where coming up on our commercial break but before then I want to ask one more question. Is the baby genetically yours or was it courtesy of a sperm donor." Well, that was straight to the point. "I am not trying to be rude, but I am wondering about the method in which the two of you chose to conceive your child?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's a reasonable question. The baby Tori's carrying is biologically mine and hers. Now I know your going to ask how that's possible so I am just going to explain it now." I was slightly annoyed but I tried to stay calm and explain the paternity of our baby.

"We under went a new procedure that take's an egg from me and one from her. They then extract an X chromosome from each and combined the DNA creating a viable embryo. Now since where both female and only have X chromosomes we can only create baby girls. But the bonus is that our children will be genetically one hundred percent ours."

"Wow that's truly amazing! I never even knew that was possible." Rebekah said, astonishment clear on her face. "Well, we have to go to commercial but we will be right back with Jade and Victoria West, so stay tuned."

* * *

Okay so the interview is going to be spit up into two parts mostly because the chapter was starting to get really long. The interview doesn't have much more, but I was also tired and wanted to get at least this part posted tonight. Also I have a pair of those crazy monster Uggs and there actually pretty awesome.

So since I gave you this extremely long chapter, you guys can give me some reviews.

Jadelyn Ashley ;)


	5. And Where Back!

Hey everyone here is chapter 5. I am just letting you all know in advance that there will be one more chapter after this one, then I am setting the status as complete. This story was only meant to be a one shot but I actually enjoyed expanding it for you all. I think that's as far as I want to take it, but who knows you might get lucky and I decided to do a 7th epilogue chapter.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing!

* * *

Tori's P.O.V

As we went to commercial break I let out a deep breath, not even realizing that I had been holding it. Looking to Jade I spoke, "We'll that wasn't so bad." She just huffed before wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

Rebekah sat back, and looked on with a sweet smile on her face. " Wow, Victoria and Jade you guys are seriously an adorable couple. I am glad you agreed to give me the first exclusive." Jade just nodded before smiling and saying, "No problem, really. I mean it was going to come out anyway and I figured if I could give anyone the info first, it would be you."

Wow that was complete bullshit. I just laughed shaking my head before resting it against Jade's shoulder. They both continued to talk but I zoned out not feeling very well. My lower stomach and back still hurt from the particularly painful contraction I had earlier this morning.

I know that they where just the contractions that get me ready for the real labor, but they hurt just as much. I am brought out of my thoughts by a searing pain in my loins. Stifling a painful scream I grasp onto Jades waist squeezing my legs together tightly, and biting down on her shoulder.

She flinched then gasped out in pain, pulling my face up to hers. I could tell she was ready to yell at me but all anger faded when she saw the tears in my eyes. Glancing over my body she noticed the uncomfortable and semi painful way I was sitting. "Baby? What's wrong? tell me where it hurts." As I opened my mouth to speak I was cut off by the dinging signaling the end of the commercial break.

Just as Jade was about to get Rebekah's attention and tell her that we needed a bit more time off camera, I interrupted. Leaning close and whispering "No don't, I promise I am fine, okay? I will be fine, it's over now." She looked extremely hesitant but nodded in agreement.

"Hello everyone, I am Rebekah and welcome back to 'The In'. If your just joining us where here with Rockstar Jade and her wife Victoria West. Before of last commercial break it was revealed that Ms. Jade here is not who everyone thought! She has been happily married for almost five years, and is also an expecting mother!"

"Now before the break we spoke mostly to Jade, this time around where going to focus our attention on her beautiful wife Victoria." She smiled turning her attention to me. After that last particularly painful contraction I was a bit nervous. I wasn't too worried about it but I also didn't want it to happen again on live television. Jade would surely flip and drag me out of here while the whole world watched.

I just smiled awaiting her first question. "So Victoria tell us all how you met Jade here?" Jade laughed out loud, knowing this story like the back of her hand. I laughed along with her glancing at Rebekah. She had an amused smile on her face. Judging by our reactions she knew that she was going to get a good story. "Well, we met when we where fourteen."

"I was a new student at Hollywood Arts High and was starting during the middle of the semester. I was actually accepted because of a freak accident. My older sister was injured and I had been forced to take her place during their annual showcase. Everyone was amazed by my performance and I was accepted on the spot." I said giving a little bit of a back story before getting to the point.

"On my first day I had an acting teacher named Mr. Sikowitz, he was an amazing teacher but was a bit crazy in the old noodle. As I walked into his classroom, I bumped into a boy completely spilling his hot coffee all over him." Rebekah nodded for me to continue, obviously very interested in the story.

"I felt so horrible, I used the sleeve of my sweater trying to wipe away the stain. Though the only thing I really managed to do was smear it around and make it ten times worse. Then all of a sudden there's this angry growl coming from behind him, I look up and there stands Jade. She looked absolutely furious, and to be honest I was actually kind of scared." I paused laughing loudly at the prospect of me ever being scared of Jade.

I look over to Jade and see her giving me a small and reminiscent smile. We had made amends for that day long ago, so now it was just one of those things that we look back on and laugh about.

"Well, as she struts in I knew that I was doing something wrong, so I backed away from the boy with my hands up in surrender. Wanting it to be clear that I meant no harm. Despite all of that she yells, 'Dude! Why are you rubbing my boyfriend!' She was so pissed at me." Rebekah erupted in a fit of giggles and Jade just bowed her head trying to hide the growing blush on her cheeks.

"I tried to explain that I had spilled his coffee on him but she wasn't having it, she gave me the most hateful glare before she said, 'Get away from him'" The entire studio audience was laughing at Jade's crazy obsessive nature. I was actually surprised that she wasn't mad. She just sat back, smiling and laughing along with us.

"So, long story short the teacher had us do an acting exercise called 'Alphabetical Improve,' basically it's just improv but the beginning of every sentence has to be the letter following the one of the person ahead of you. For the exercise he chose Jade, her boyfriend Beck, another boy named André, a girl named Catarina, and myself."

"Since it was my first day I just followed the lead of the other students. The exercise ended with me on my hands and knees playing the new family dog, covered in someones iced coffee. Jade who was playing the mother of the family that owned me decided that I had fleas and the best way to get rid of them was with coffee. I was so embarrassed! I ran out of the room crying." Rebekah looked at me with eyes so wide, I thought that for sure they would fall out of her head.

"Wait! So on your first day at a new school you run into this terror, and she sends you out in tears covered in coffee!?" I nodded laughing at her amazement.

"Yep, that's how it happened. Eventually the other people in the group, André, Cat and I became best friends. Since they where also Jade's friends, she was forced to tolerate me. Beck had also become one of my good friends so she really had no choice but to followed reluctantly." This made Jade smirk and look me in the eyes.

I later learned that her attempt to 'tolerate' me wasn't as tedious as she made it seem. When we got together she told me that she had loved me from the first moment she saw me that day in class. She only pretended to hate me because she was afraid of me getting to close.

"Wow, so even back then Jade was a hard ass!" Rebekah laughed. Shaking my head I replied, "Oh god no. That's just what she wants everyone to think. When we got together I realized just how much of a cupcake she really was." Jade glared at me before disagreeing, "That is not true! Just because I am sweet on you Tori, doesn't mean I wouldn't shove my scissors down someones through if they try to cross me."

I bursted out in a fit of giggles at the truth in her words. I caressed her thigh before re wording my sentence. "Okay well that is true. I wouldn't advise anyone to ever doubt how truly dangerous Jade is. I am just able to see the side of her that no one else ever will." Despite Jade's previous violent outburst, Rebekah looked on with cloudy eyes. She was truly impressed with the depth of our relationship.

"That is so sweet." She gushed. "So Victoria, you say that you went to a performing arts high school, and that's where you met Jade?" "Yep, that's correct." I answer and she nods before continuing, "So you must have an amazing singing voice, seeing as you were accepted on the spot in the middle of the school year. What happened? Why are you not topping the charts like Jade?" I knew that when I brought up HA she would eventually make the jump and wonder what had happened to my career.

"Well, there was a time when my career was actually going really great. I had won a contest and was chosen to perform at the 2008 Platinum Music awards. After a really stressful couple of weeks my performance went off without a hitch. Because of that I was offered a recording contract with Neutronium Records." The crowed oooooed and awwwed, before Rebekah spoke up.

"You have got to be kidding me! Neutronium Records? That's the worlds top record label. Everyone they sign is amazing and worth millions! Your wife included I might add. What happened?" I was aware that it was an honor to be sought out by them, but I had more important things to consider in that moment.

"Yea, I know. But, I had a lot going on back than, Jade and I both. Around the same time she was offered her contract and we where over joyed. I mean, by that point we where desperately in love with one another and both of our dreams where finally coming true. Her being a famous Rockstar and me being a chart topping PopStar. Everything was so perfect in our lives, it got even better when Jade proposed to me. God, we where so young, just seventeen at the time." Jade looked at me with tears in her eyes.

Though she was more than happy with our life, I know that she still hated herself a little for how it all ended.

I grasp her hand offering her a smile and letting her know that this is the life I wanted. I loved her and I couldn't have asked for a better life. "We were engaged and on our way to becoming famous, but that's when things started to change. The label underwent a merger and bought out one of the top labels in Barcelona, Spain."

Rebekah gasped knowing where the story was going, and Jade tried to hold back tears as she was forced to relive one of the most painful times in our relationship. "Because of that, they went through all of their Barcelona catalogs releasing lots people from their contracts. They then picked out a select few of their best and most diverse artist, planning to send us over to Barcelona."

"Their hope was to send us their to prove Neutronium records was a force to reckoned with. They considered just signing all new artist but that would mean that they would have to start over rebuilding their image from the bottom."

Rebekah stayed quiet while I spoke, but I could tell that it was killing her not to interrupt. I was glad that she was so invested in our story. It felt good to tell other people about it. "The day they called me in and told me I was moving to Barcelona was the worst day of my life. It should have been amazing news but instead of celebrating I went home that night and I couldn't stop crying, I had no idea how I was going to tell Jade I had to leave. I mean at the very least, I would have been gone for four years." I was starting to get a little choked up. Talking about that night almost felt like I was reliving it, the pain felt just as it did all those years ago.

Jade held me close and ran her thumb over my cheeks, drying my tears. "I am sorry, I just need a second" I cried. Rebekah nodded her head in agreement before saying, "No, just take your time." I quickly composed myself so that I could finish the story. "Later that night Jade came over. I was so scared to tell her that I just blurted it out the second we where alone."

"She was so supportive and just held me while I cried, telling me that no matter what she would always love me. It didn't matter where in the world I was, we would always be together." I held on to Jade tightly, hoping to get some of her courage so I could power through.

"I loved her so much for that. She urged me to go there and follow my dreams, but there was something holding me back. She was so confidant that despite the distance, there was nothing that could separate us. I knew she was right but I couldn't live without her by my side, I was never as strong as she was."

"She stayed with me that night, holding me in her arms and didn't let me go once. I couldn't sleep so I stayed up just thinking about our life together and what was really important to me." I was stopped suddenly when I heard Jade sniffle and saw a tear fall from her eyes. I could tell that she had tried to hold them in, but remembering that night had finally gotten the better of her.

I pulled her close hugging her tight before moving away and kissing her cheeks to dry the tears. Despite being in public we had a moment before Jade was able to compose herself. Wiping away that last bit of tears from her face with the tips of my fingers, I gave my attention back to Rebekah with my arms wrapped tightly around Jades waist.

The weight of our emotions had started to have their effect on her as well. She just looked on with a sad smile on her face, catching the single tear that managed to escape against her will. "So what did you decide?" She asked.

Smiling I told her, "Well I sat up that entire night trying to be okay with leaving. It wasn't until the sun started to rise that I began to get tired. I tried to relax with the hope that a couple of hours of sleep would help clear my mind. I cuddled up closer to Jade and brushed the loose strands of her hair out of her face. I remember her looking so peaceful and thinking how beautiful it was. Just as I began to move my hand away, she leaned into my touch still asleep and whispered" I had to pause to take a deep breath, my vision was blurry and it was getting hard to speak clearly.

"She called out my name then a couple of second later she said, 'I love you more than life itself' it was really low and slurred from sleep but I heard it c-clear as day" I was surprised by the quiet sob that escaped me."God, I am sorry..." It took me another minute to get it together. "It was then that I realized she meant more to me than all the fame and money in the world, because in her eyes I was the most important person in her life. I knew in my heart that leaving her would have been the biggest mistake I would have ever made, and I still stand by that today."

"When she woke up the next morning I told her my decision. After a long and tearful argument, she finally accepted the fact that I wasn't going anywhere" I finished laughing a bit. Rebekah smiled before Jade spoke up for the first time since I started the story.

"At first I was upset with her, I didn't want her giving up her dreams just to stay in Hollywood with me. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if Tori had grown to resent me. There was always the chance that she would start to hate me for how things turned out, especially since I was still able to live out my dream."

"She made me realize that being here with me was what she really wanted, and in return I gave her all of my love and everything else her little heart desired." Jade smirked, making me giggle in joy. She truly had succeeded in giving me everything that I could have ever wanted, though the only thing I needed was her.

"That is true. She has given me everything that I could have possibly wanted out of life and tons more, a loving marriage, a beautiful home, and a life full of adventure. But best of all, she has given me a precious little angel." I rubbed my belly with a loving smile before looking over to Jade, and taking her hand placing in on my stomach next to mine.

We just stared into each others eyes before Rebekah cut in speaking out to the audience. "And there you have. Where out of time for today, but you heard it right here first. See you next time on 'The In'." The audience erupting in a fit of applause as the director yelled, "And Where Clear!

"Thank god!" Jade yelled as I stood up carefully. I wanted to be glad with her but I started to feel this intense pressure making me have to pee. I didn't know where the restroom was so I grabbed Jade's shoulder shaking it gently yet with urgency. She look's up at me with a questioning gaze. "Take me to the restroom pleases, I reeeallly have to go" I whispered urgently.

With a knowing smile she got up and began to lead me backstage. Just as we stepped off the set I felt something wet running down my inner thigh. I stopped quickly and tightened my hold on Jade's arm before whispering, "Uh oh." Jade stared at me for a moment before noticing the look on my face and following by gaze downward.

Her mouth dropped and she looked up at me saying, "Shit Tor, you couldn't have waited one more minute? We where literally right around the corner?" God, she is such an idiot. I was getting ready to tell her so but was cut short when I felt the pain of another contraction. This one was by far the worse, making me hunch over moaning in pain.

"Ahhhh my gooood!" I yell as I fall into Jade's arms. She holds me tightly and gasps as she finally catches on, realizing what was happening. "I need to sit down, please! It hurts so much." I gasp with my face pressed into her neck. Jade turns, still holding me in her arm and yelling for the closest stage hand. "Hey! Yea you get me a chair and hurry up!" I look up in time to see a man who looked like he was ready to pee his pants.

He hurried back with a fold out chair and Rebekah following after him. Jade sat me down, kneeling in front of me with one hand on my belly and the other holding mine. "Tori baby we need to go, we need to get you to a hospital!" I was surprised and really proud of her in that moment. She was so calm and it made me feel so much better about the situation. With tears falling from my eyes I answered, "I know but I can't, I can't walk it hurts too much"

Thinking quickly, she snaps her head around looking back at the man who brought over the chair. "Hey, can you please help us. I need someone to carry my wife to the car?" He nodded quickly before rushing over, and lifting me up in his arms. Jade was beyond grateful offering the man a thankful smile. As all of this is going on, Rebekah just stands there like dead weight not doing anything to help.

Just as Jade starts to lead the man down the halls and to the car I hear her rushing to catch up to us before yelling, "Be sure to give us a call when your ready to release those first baby pictures!" She was really starting to piss me off and what came out of my mouth next, I couldn't control. "Fuck You! She's gotta be fucking kidding me!" I screamed while being hit head on by another powerful contraction. I couldn't see her because my eyes where shut tight, but I could hear Jade laughing hysterically at my outburst.

As we finally made it to the car the man sat me down in the passenger seat as carefully as he could, before closing the door. A second later I was feeling the vibrations of the car starting up. I looked over to Jade who was smiling at me in excitement, "You ready?" Though her question was simple, I knew what she was really referring to. Was I ready to start this new chapter in our lives? I didn't even have to think about it, I have dreamed of this day my entire life. As she sped off to the hospital I nodded my head and said, "You know it."

* * *

There it is. You all know what I want! Reviews!

Jadelyn Ashley ;)


	6. Well, Now They Know

Hey everyone, I am sorry it took me so long to upload this last chapter. I have been getting ready for my college finals, and I am going out of the country in like three weeks, and my agency is making me model in this fashion show next weekend, so to say my life is hectic is a big fat understatement. But I tried to write a little bit of it everyday, and now I am finally finished. So enjoy the last chapter of 'You Know Nothing' I am sorry if it isn't as good as the others, I was blanking out really bad. But I think I am going to write an epilogue to make up for it. The song is 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas... I am not even sure if I own those...

* * *

Jade's P.O.V

We had made it to the hospital in record time, though I had to break every traffic law to do it. After her small outburst with Rebekah Tori had done a great job at keeping her cool despite the obvious pain she was in. Stopping quickly I dashed out of the car and made my way to Tori's side. Opening the door I grabbed her hand and helped to pull her up out of her seat. Just as she was standing up right she seemed to be hit by another painful contraction.

She hunched over and let out a painful scream, while one hand gripped her stomach and the other dug into the skin of my shoulder. I knew she was going to draw blood but I couldn't bring myself to complain considering the situation. "It's alright baby, just breath, okay." I tried my best to calm her down and get her to relax, though I wasn't sure if my efforts where helpful.

She took a deep breath and with a whimper stood up straight. I knew that with the last contraction walking would probably cause her pain, so I yelled for the nearest EMT sitting at the back of an ambulance and he came running. "I need a wheelchair for my wife!" He nodded his head and ran through the automatic doors before appearing seconds later with a chair and a nurse in tow.

As the EMT and I helped Tori sit the nurse started firing off with the questions. I couldn't really concentrate on what she was saying, all I could think about was Tori and how she was doing. I rushed beside her, never letting go of her hand as they took her to the maternity ward. On the way to the delivery room we passed the nursery, and though I only got a glance my heart started to beat faster in anticipation of what was to come.

My entire life was about to change and I couldn't be happier.

Tori's P.O.V

"Uhhhh… Ah-Ahhh...owwwwch...FUCK!" They went kidding when they said this would hurt. Since I had supposedly been in labor all day I wasn't able to have any of the god pain medicine, and now I was forced to do this with nothing stronger than an Ibuprofen. I held Jade's hand as she whispered words of strength into my ear. It hurt so much that I wanted to stop, I needed to stop, but with her help I pushed for the last time giving birth to our child.

The doctor looked up at us and gushed with a big smile, "Wow look at that beautiful little girl!"

"Oh my god" I cried, while Jade was stunned into silence. Once I got a grip and was able to form an actual sentence I wanted to see her. "Can I hold her please, I want to see her." As they handed me my little girl, I looked into her icy blue eyes. I gasped in awe, as they where exactly like her mothers.

I looked over to see how Jade was handling the situation, and I was overcome with emotion when I realized that she was crying. Seeing her like this moved something in me, and I couldn't hold back. My tears of pain turned to tears of joy as we cried together, and moving close she held us in her arms tight.

She kissed my lips softly then gradually moved up to my forehead. "You did such a good job baby, look at what you did! She is absolutely beautiful... Thank you so much Tori, thank you." All I could do is cry and watch as she leaned over me and kissed our baby's little cheek and then her forehead. "I love you little baby." She whispered. I handed her over so that Jade could get a chance to hold her. I watched as she held her close and rocked her to sleep, singing gently.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more..._

When she was finally down Jade looked at me and whispered, "What are we going to name her?" We hadn't picked a name yet because we felt we needed to see her first, to choose a name that would truly suit her. It just didn't feel right to name her before we had the chance to meet her.

I looked up at Jade and smiled at the way she held our daughter. It was so protective and loving, I could tell that this little girl was going to be the light of Jades life. "Why don't you choose?" Her head snapped up and she looked shocked. "Really?" I know our daughter belonged to both of us in every way possible but, Jade seemed to assume that I would be the one to Think of names for her. Sure she would put in her opinion and veto the ones she didn't like, but it was in a way silently established that I would be the one that ultimately though up the name we would choose.

Jade had thought that would be fair seeing as I was the one to carry and go through the process of a painful birth. I honestly hadn't seen the logic but I didn't argue, though when I saw the way Jade looked at her I knew that she deserved it.

Looking down I could see that she was looking into our baby's eyes. Eventually her peaceful expression turned thoughtful before she smiled and whispered, "Aden West" She nodded as smiled, "I think it's perfect." She looked up at me, "It means fiery, just like her mommy's." She laughed.

She placed another kiss on the sleeping baby's cheek before placing her in the little bassinet, and sitting up in my bed next to me. We where quiet for a while as she held me close. Finally she spoke softly, "I can never express how thankful I am to you Tori. You have just given me my most valuable possession." I smiled, wiping the tears from her face with the back of my hand.

"Jade you don't have to thank me. I love you so much and I am just happy to see you happy." We kissed and it was so full of passion and love that I couldn't stop the single tear that fell. We laid down and fell asleep in each others arms, our beautiful daughter not far from reach.

Jade's P.O.V.

God, Tori makes me so happy, it's almost ridiculous. This morning she and I brought home our daughter from the hospital. She is only one day old but I couldn't help but feel this incredibly strong bond to her. I already loved her with all my heart and I know that I would give my life for her.

My little Aden, I couldn't stop smiling and I felt like such a dork. Oh my god, I feel like Tori acts!. It was around noon and we where all cuddled up in bed, Aden sleeping on her back in between Tori and myself. She had her own crib but we couldn't help it, we both just liked to watch over her while she slept.

Tori moved in closer, wrapping her arm around my waist while being careful not to smush Aden. As she got comfortable I could hear her breaths even out as she fell into a peaceful sleep. I stayed quiet and let her rest, knowing that she desperately needed it. I actually felt bad about that. I mean she has been so tired, having just given birth that I have attempted to lessen her load. Though she hasn't made that an easy task.

Whenever Aden cries I make a point to get her settled before Tori can wake up, but I swear that women has baby sonar. She's up so fast it's scary, I have actually had to fight with her to make her lay down. I do understand, I mean I don't want to miss even a moment with our baby either. So finally we where able to made a compromise and I brought Aden to bed with us.

She is the most beautiful baby I have ever laid eyes on, and trust me I am not just saying it because she's mine. This little girl is going to grow up to be a heart breaker, with my pale skin, blue eyes and dark hair. Not to mention the makings of her mothers gorgeous cheek bones and full lips. I just stared at her for a while before I could feel my eyes getting heavy with sleep. Before I let it overtake me I sat up, and cradled Aden in my arms. Making sure that Tori was still asleep, I quietly took her to her room and laid her down gently in her crib.

Turning on the monitor I made my way back to bed and took Tori into my arms. She sighed in content and held on to me just a bit tighter.

I always knew this is how my life would turn out. A wife who would do anything for me, thousands of screaming fans who adore me, and a child with the women I love more than anything. I can't help the smile that makes its way to my lips, thinking about what comes next. Most say that the headlines tell my whole story, "Out of Control," "Lives for the Night," "Lesbian Casanova." The only thing they seem to care about now a day is my love life, and with reason.

I guess I can see the allure. I make every man hard, and every women drip with lust. I am every persons fantasy yet no one can have me. I am unattainable, untrainable, and I am never in one place long enough for someone to get their claws in me. No one believes that I will ever really settle down, goes to show how much they knew. Well... at least they know now.

* * *

Okay now since this is the last chapter I demand you to REVIEW!

Jadelyn Ashley ;)


End file.
